


girl in the red dress

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, It is a mess, Jealousy, some other characters appear too, this was supposed to be hotter but i got soft, was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Halfway through Korra frowned as Clarke stayed next to Asami, placing a hand on her back. Korra didn’t know what his deal was but she was ready to punch the guy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	girl in the red dress

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to go in a whole other direction but i was literally half asleep writing it so this is the result

Korra breathed in a deep sigh and went to turn the engine of her motorbike off. In the absence of the hum, she heard far away crickets and the faded away noise from the party inside. Taking off her helmet and tousling her hair, she hooked it to handles and ran a hand over her hair.

Asami had fixed up this bike for her a while ago while she was taking some time off (which technically didn’t even count as a vacation but she said she wanted to relieve her stress on Korra’s couch. When she wasn’t doing that, she was fixing up automobiles and Korra’s bike was a result of that). Korra realized that using the bike on the streets was way more appropriate than Naga, especially for a night like tonight.

Asami had worked so hard to get to where she was now, her newest invention breaking the market resulting in her business partners and clients all gathering for a night of celebration of her girlfriend’s brilliant mind. Korra had told Asami to go ahead before her - Korra having to take care of an Avatar business with Zhu Li, but she was here now, before Asami’s scheduled toast.

Walking up the golden lit steps of the building, a doorman opened the door for her, nodding as she walked past. Korra stepped into a carpeted hallways and walked all the way to the end, where Asami had instructed her the party would be. Another doorman standing on guard outside the large doors, one hand on the handle, asked for her name.

“Korra. I’m with Asami…” She watched as his eyes trailed down a list of names and then look back at her, smiling kindly.

“Enjoy your night.” He pulled the door open and Korra shot him a smile, stepping in. The room was swarming with men in suits and women in sparkling dresses. Korra passed by some familiar faces she had seen while visiting Asami at work. She spotted Mako and surely enough Wuko was lingering not behind him as they grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Korra could come to them later, she wanted to see Asami.

Walking around a little aimlessly for another few minutes, she stumbled across Opal and Jinora, both holding some desert in their hands.

“Korra! Hey, did you just get here?” Opal walked up to her, giving her a side hug and Jinora shot her as Jinora shot her a smile, stuffing a spoonful of cake in her mouth.

“Yeah, I was actually just looking around for Asami…” Her voice trailed off as she looked over their head at a small circle of people standing not so far from where they were.

“We just saw her over there,” like Korra assumed they would, they pointed to the group of people, “she was talking with all these words about cars or whatever.” Jinora rolled her eyes and Korra smiled. She sometimes had to ask Asami to explain what exactly she was talking about when she was in the zone, talking about something particularly exciting she did that day.

“Right, I’ll just…” Korra shot two finger guns in that direction and the two girls gave her a thumbs up and continued their way around the room. She tugged at her blazer and cautiously made her way over to the crowd. There were a bunch of professionally dress people, drinks in their hands, talking loudly with big gestures, and Korra had a feeling she would be of no use in that conversation.

She walked a little distance away from them and spotted a hint of red, inwardly smiling, and walking a little further to see Asami laugh lightly, eye closing, at something the man in front of her said. Korra didn’t really want to intrude on their conversation but she also wanted to tell her girlfriend how gorgeous she looked. Asami’s color has always been red and Korra makes sure she knows it. Tonight she wore a long one-shoulder maxi-dress with a long slit going up to the middle of her thigh. Korra practically drooled at the sight with her silver heels and long dangling earrings, Asami looked breathtaking.

Just as Korra was about to go back to see if perhaps she could entertain Mako and Wuko for a while until her girlfriend was free, Asami tilted her head to the side, earring glinting, hitting the light just right and caught sight of Korra. Her eyes lit up and she put her glass on the long table next to her, saying something to the people around her. Just as it looked like she was going to start walking over, a man put his hand on her shoulder and said something, making Asami reply with a small smile as his hand dropped when she started walking over to Korra. Korra narrowed her eyes at the man, who had already started talking to someone she couldn’t see but she didn’t even have the time to worry about it because Asami was already in front of her.

“You clean up nice.” Asami said, eyes blatantly roaming down Korra’s form. Korra had opted for tailored pants, a collared shirt she had left unbuttoned at the top, with a blazer and an untied tie draped around her neck. She ran another hand through her hair, shifting it to the left and Asami looked up at her, smiling.

“That leg slit is going to be the death of me.” Korra said, voice low not wanting anyone to overhear this conversation.

“I thought I showed you this dress a week ago.” Asami said, raising an eyebrow. It was so attractive Korra almost kissed her right there. Almost.

“Yes, but you weren’t wearing it at the time.” Korra said, placing her hands lightly on Asami’s waist, slowly dragging them up and down the fabric.

“We are in the middle of a party. _My_ party need I remind you.” Asami said.

“And yet you aren’t telling me to stop.” Korra said, smirking. Asami threw her head back, looking at the ceiling, and inhaled loudly and then looked back at Korra, holding her wrists and stopping her.

“I need to do my speech soon.” Asami said, now nervous as she bit her lower lip that was already colored a deep red. Korra placed one hand on her bare shoulder and squeezed.

“I’ve seen you practice that stupid thing a million times in front of me, you’re going to do great.” Korra said, raising her hand to fix a front strand of Asami’s hair that was falling over her eyes. Asami puffed out her cheeks and exhaled, smiling.

“Well then, I better get to that. Have you tried some of the food? When I picked these biscuits out I thought you would like them.” Asami said, holding onto Korra’s arm as she leads them to the buffet table. Asami reached out and grabbed two small biscuits, holding one out as Korra bit into it. Her eyes widened and she gave two thumbs up as Asami put the rest of the desert into her mouth. She reached out and ran her thumb across Korra’s bottom lip, brushing away crumbs, and opened her mouth to say something else when someone called out -

“‘sami!” A loud male voice cried from a few feet away. Asami turned around, looking for who called for her.

“Hey! Nice party.” A man appeared in front of them. He was a little taller than Asami with dark hair and eyes that slightly tilted downwards. He was wearing a deep royal blue suit and a wide smile as he stood in front of Asami, extending his hand out for her.

“Clark, hi. Thank you, it was important so I pulled every trick in the book.” Asami smiled, shaking his hand. Korra smiled lightly at him even though he only bothered to give her a quick side glance.

“Did you meet with Mr. Green already? I heard yesterday he had some pitches for you?” _Clarke_ said.

“Yes I did, I was just over there with them and I think I could hear him out further, he had some nice things to say.” Asami said, her hand falling from Korra’s arm as Clarke handed her another glass of champagne. Korra knew Asami only drank on special occasions and she could handle her drinks, so she wasn’t too worried. But this _Clarke_ person was another story. Korra had seen him around a few times but she didn’t know him and Asami were so close.

They eventually delved into talk that might as well be another language, and so Korra excused herself. Only slightly hurt that Asami didn’t even blink or falter from her conversation. Korra concluded she was just that good at socialization. Korra found Mako and Bolin and a few other people she conversed with for the next couple of hours. She didn’t even see Asami in a passing glance until it was time for her toast.

Everyone hushed as Asami stood on a slightly lifted platform, mic standing in front of her and a glass in her hand. Clarke came up behind her and handed her a spoon which she laughed at him for. Korra knitted her eyebrows watching the scene. Asami clinked her spoon against the glass into the microphone, a loud _clink_ echoing across the hall as everyone turned to her.

She laughed lightly into the microphone, holding the stem of it lightly, and spoke, “Good evening everyone. I hope all my efforts weren’t in vain and everyone is having a nice night. I would like to thank everyone who helped, encouraged, or cheered for me throughout this project…”

The speech went on for a while, and Korra could have probably recited half of it from memory for the number of times she had heard Asami rehearse it around her apartment. Halfway through Korra frowned as Clarke stayed next to Asami, placing a hand on her back. Korra didn’t know what his deal was but she was ready to punch the guy.

Everyone clapped as Asami ended with a “thank you” and smiled, dazzling the audience. She stepped down from the platform and Korra was about to go up to her but then Clarke stepped down, holding out his hand for her, which she gently took. Immediately there were people surrounding her, all with questions and praising words. Korra exhaled and turned back to her friends. She could talk to Asami later.

A long while passed and people were starting to leave, the less important ones first and then slowly the big men in suits and the women in the sparkly dresses, one who Korra is sure spent a second too long hugging Asami good-bye but perhaps she was just imaging things and tired. Soon their friends left and Korra was heading towards the door, not wanting to burden Asami with her sour attitude. She thought about taking a walk around the block to clear her head.

Just as she was about to leave she heard the click-clack of heels and soft laughter and saw Asami and Clarke and a couple of other people walking towards her direction Korra turned back around and made for the door until Asami called out for her.

“Korra?” Asami called, Korra heard her footsteps speed up as she turned around, stopping some ways from the door as the group caught up to where she was. “Hey…” Asami trailed off, eyebrows creasing together and Korra mentally slapped herself for worrying her.

“Hey, Korra.” A woman said, Margot if Korra remembered correctly and Korra smiled, greeting her back. The group made a few last comments at each other and then said their goodbyes to Asami with promises to see her on Monday.

But of course, Clarke was still here. He lingered around Asami and was currently asking her if she needed a ride home.

“Oh no thank you. I’m just going to go with Korra.” Asami turned towards Korra, flashing her a smile.

“It wouldn’t be too much trouble, your apartment is only a few minutes away from mine if I can remember correctly.” Clarke said with another smile. His smiles were getting on Korra’s nerves. And plus, when did he even go to Asami’s apartment. It irked her that he knew where she lived and probably what it looked like from the inside.

“No it’s okay, Korra doesn’t mind, right, babe?” Asami smiled at Korra again and Korra flashes a small smile, nodding and shooting Clarke a hard look.

“Are you guys roommates?” Clarke said, in a joking, light tone, still smiling.

“Roommates? Ha, not yet.” Asami said, “But you know, a girl can hope.” She reached up and squeezed Korra’s arm which momentarily made all the sourness go away but then Clarke shot Asami a confused look, for the first time his smile straining.

“I feel like I’m missing something here…” He trailed off and Asami looked back at him.

“You know Korra. My girlfriend, the Avatar, the person who gave me this.” Asami tugged at the necklace around her neck that Korra had given her for their anniversary. It was small and glinted against her collarbones and Korra smiled, not forced this time.

“Girlfriend?” Clarke asked, sounding a little more than shocked. “Well, I hope we’re still on for our 10 am _date_ Tuesday.” He, for only the second time, looked over at Korra while saying that and she shot him a scathing look.

“Date? It’s a business meeting, Clarke.” Asami said, looking at him with a ‘what had gotten into you’ expression. Clarke looked back, smiling and Korra’s blood was boiling but she was worried about what she might say - or do - if she opened her mouth.

“Same difference is it not? Anyways, see you ‘sami.” Clarke said, and then had the nerve to kiss her cheek before he walked away. Korra’s hand flexed into a fist and Asami looked at him, flabbergasted, and then back at Korra. Looking down at her hands she met Korra’s eyes, speechless.

“Let’s go.” Korra said, with a little more edge than she intended, and walked a little ahead of Asami out the door. She could hear Asami wish the doorman a goodnight and then make her way to Korra.

“Korra. Babe. Korra.” Asami called, catching up to Korra who kept looking down at her shoes. “Korra, talk to me.” Asami said, softer. Her hands finding Korra’s strained biceps and slowly kneading her fingers into the muscles, releasing some of the tension.

“Let’s just go.” Korra said, almost a whisper as she opened the door to the building and a slight chill of the night air hit them. Asami exhaled and even if Korra was a little angry, she wasn’t going to let a gorgeous woman freeze. She took off her jacket and wordlessly draped it over Asami’s shoulder. They made their way to Korra’s bike and Korra handed one helmet to Asami, putting on the other one. Asami slid behind Korra, hand on her waist and if Korra had a clearer head, she would have leaned back and given her a kiss.

They wordlessly made their way down the streets until they reached Korra’s apartment. There was a wordless agreement between the two that whenever they came home together, they spend the night at the apartment that was the closest.

“Korra are you going to speak to me.” Asami said, as she removed the helmet - and fuck if Korra wasn’t in love with the way her hair looked messed up. But Korra just looked down at their shoes as Asami crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t spend the night with you if you’re going to ignore me.” Asami said, leaning back against the seat of the bike. Korra just stared at her.

Asami stared back and there must have been something she saw in Korra’s eyes because she let her arms fall, “Look if it’s about Clarke, I didn’t even _know_ he was hitting on me until tonight.I swear - you _know this_ \- I wouldn’t eve-” She got cut off as Korra grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her. Hard. As hard as she wanted to all night. She pushed herself against the long length of Asami’s body and let her hands roam Asami’s waist as Asami threaded her’s through Korra’s short hair. One of Korra’s legs fit between Asami’s and Asami hooked her left leg, the one out of the slit in her dress, around Korra’s calf.

“Everyone should know you’re _my_ girlfriend.” Korra said, her voice raspy from the kiss as she pulled back a little. Asami fluttered her eyes open, looking back at her.

“I thought everyone already knew. You are the Avatar, after all, it’s not like we’re a low-profile couple.”

“Still.” Korra huffed and pulled away a little. If anyone were to look out their window, they would certainly get a show. Asami leaned away from the bike, making her way up the stairs of the apartment complex. Inside her apartment, Korra went straight to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands.

Asami walked in a moment later, heels in her hands that she gently put them in the corner whispering, “I can’t forget these here.” And made her way to Korra. She slowly patted her knees, trying to get her attention.

“Korra? I thought we were fine now.” Asami said, confused, and then carefully got onto her knees in front of her, trying to pry Korra’s fingers away from her face. “Come on, you need to talk about it sooner or later, and you know what they say. Never go to bed angry at your girlfriend or else you will have a stomach ache in the morning.”

“No one says that.” Korra said voice muffled from her palm, but she slowly took her hands off her face and looked at Asami. They stared at each other for a moment and then Korra took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night. I saw how much fun you were having there. It’s great. It makes me so genuinely happy to see you happy. It’s just- just.” She looked down at the space between them, fiddling with her fingers, “I sometimes think you could do better. With someone who understands all of … _that_.” She waved her hand in the air, gesturing. “I don’t want to hold you back and maybe-maybe I take too much of your time, or - or energy and I don’t want to burden you at all and I know sometimes I do.”

Silence hung in the air and then Asami put both of her hands on Korra’s cheeks and tilted her head up, making her look at her. “I will tell you this as many times as it takes to get it through to you. You thinking of something and not telling me, worrying over something alone, stressing yourself without telling me, _that’s_ what burdens me. I’ve been with you all this time and I will _stay_ with you until the end of the fucking world, Korra. You holding me back is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard because you can never do that. You _inspire_ me. You’re literally why I wake up some days when I have a meeting after meeting scheduled because I know I get to see you at the end of them. If _Clarke_ hitting on me is what brought this up, look at me when I say, I will never even _think_ about being with someone else. It isn’t something I even have to consider because I will always take you with all your scars and baggage. Understand.” She looked at Korra sternly, face serious and Korra tilted her head up, not being able to look Asami in the eyes longer. A few tears streaked down her face and Asami wiped them with the pad of her thumb.

“I _love_ you.” She stands up, the red dress falling over her legs as she tilts Korra’s face up. Korra nodded, eyes closed as she stands up too, not quite meeting Asami’s height but enough for Asami to bring her closer and letting her rest her chin on her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Korra sniffling and wiping her eyes, pulls away and Asami smiles at her, kissing her softly, then pulling away, “It should be illegal for you to look this sexy even after all that.” And Korra lets out a loud laugh as Asami runs her hand over her button down and then letting her fingers linger where the buttons undo at her cleavage.

“You’re the one to talk Ms. Sato.” Korra says, a strong feeling of possessiveness passing through her as she runs a hand up Asami’s exposed leg.

“I never got you anything for your big party.” Korra says.

“You can make up for it.” Asami says, already popping Korra’s buttons open.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 constructive criticism is welcome 
> 
> twitter: @/aperpetualmess
> 
> edit ! there is a fic where asami confronts clarke if anyone wants to read that: [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510632)


End file.
